


Drive Me Crazy

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pure, Tongue Tied, bram is a little evil, its the shy ones you gotta look out for, just mentioned, literally quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written, no SMUT whatsoever, not even angst okay, not really - Freeform, some sexual content sorta?, subtle mentions of bullying, subtle mentions of homophobia, the tiniest second of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: (title is weird, shut up)Simon felt like he was falling apart at that grin. Something was planted inside him whenever he saw Bram with such a beautiful expression. Every time it reappeared, that little seed was watered to where Simon was pretty damn sure he was falling in love so hard, if he hit the ground he wouldn’t know how to get back up.





	Drive Me Crazy

Crumbly chocolate cookie with sugary-smooth, frosted center. If you asked the sweets-connoisseur, they were basically the best thing created for consumption. And, they were so versatile: ice cream, drinks, fried, pastries, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and, obviously, dessert. It couldn’t possibly get better. Unless, one factored in some superhuman force that could be capable of it. Because nothing with human faults could have placed Bram Greenfeld in this universe. He was simply too perfect.

His dark hair, always smoothed back, resisting its natural curl, chocolate eyes Simon was pretty sure he could actually fall into if he let himself, and the softest skin Simon had ever felt in his entire life. And then it got even fucking better, because his personality was just as hot as his body. He was, of fucking course, insanely smart, careful, hilarious, observant, analytical, and exactly Simon’s kind of weird. He knew how to cheer Simon up every time and never forgot anything. Honestly, Simon wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, but he wasn’t about to let Bram go. He didn’t have to, though, because, funnily enough, Bram was super head-over-heels for Simon too.

The longer they talked in person, the more Bram flirted and left Simon burning up all over. It was somehow more tortuous in person than email because he would smirk as filthy words passed through his perfect lips in his soft, teasing voice that turned Simon into molten lava. He sometimes wondered how his clothes didn’t catch fire and his hair didn’t start smoking because he was melting with a fervor. He was left distracted and embarrassingly, painfully hard and just wanting to glower at his cruel, perfect boyfriend. However, whenever he glanced at Bram, studying so hard and taking notes looking so cute and innocent, his anger always evaporated. Damn him. 

The bell rang, signalling the end of school, and even though Simon had been anxiously awaiting it, he was too busy daydreaming (partially because he couldn’t help it and partially because he knew how much Bram liked it when he did) to process the sound right away. He frantically gathered his things and all but sprinted out to Bram’s car. He had to hop from foot to foot, shivering from the cold, in a vain attempt to keep warm (at least it settled his arousal) as he waited for his boyfriend. Bram’s final class was on the other side of school which meant Simon was almost always waiting for him. 

He desperately wanted to tackle him the second he saw his cute face, but it was a little icy and also  _ Georgia _ , so he settled for a  _ very  _ bright grin. He could tackle and kiss all over that gorgeous brown skin when they got home. Bram grinned  back at him, unlocking the car and climbing in. Simon could see Bram’s confusion when he didn’t kiss him right away. He wanted to pretend it was punishment for all of Bram’s teasing, but it was really just because if they started kissing, Simon didn’t think he could stop. The confusion slowly morphed into subtle disappointment in the set of his lips and brows. It was unbearably adorable the way Bram got disappointed at not receiving a “hello” kiss, but Bram would have to wait. 

They pulled into Simon’s drive and got out. Bieber greeted them excitedly at the door, tail going to town as he lapped at any part of human he could get to, sniffing at their clothes even after he lost their attention. Because as soon as Simon was certain no one else was home, he wrapped himself around Bram like he couldn’t get any closer but  _ had  _ to. He couldn’t get enough of Bram’s mouth and tongue and his stomach was turning to goop at the feeling, the taste. But then he recognized the sweet flavor and pulled away in betrayal. “You’ve been eating Oreos. Without  _ me?” _

Bram frowned, a little dazed, “I’m sorry? Garret offered me one during class and you weren’t there.” 

“How could you?” Simon pouted, going full stuck-out bottom lip and wounded eyes.

Realizing it was a joke,  _ mostly,  _ Bram lightened up. “I had to fill my quota for the day, doctor.” 

Simon couldn’t keep it up anymore, laughing at the addressal. “Well if it was to keep you healthy,” he grinned, feeling daring, “and oh-so-cute, then I suppose I can’t be mad.”

Bram flushed dark with a perfect grin, “I suppose not.”

And Simon felt like he was falling apart at that grin. Something was planted inside him whenever he saw Bram with such a beautiful expression, blushing  _ from Simon,  _ and so happy it  _ hurt  _ to look at. And every time it reappeared, that little seed was watered to where Simon was pretty damn sure he was falling in love so hard, if he hit the ground he wouldn’t know how to get back up. Bram was the goddamn sunshine, blinding him from all the people that liked to tear him apart for the sake of hurting someone that challenged them. 

“Simon?” Bram snorted, “Are you going to keep staring at me like I’m going to disappear?”

Simon blinked, realizing he had gone all deer-in-headlights at Bram’s awesomeness and felt himself flushing too.  “Uh-” he began intelligently, before pulling himself together. He gave Bram a cheeky grin and winked, adjusting his glasses that had started slipping down his nose and gone crooked from the kissing. “I have to have something to remind me how I got to kiss such a hottie in case I wake up.” 

Somehow Bram blushed harder and he pulled Simon into a deep kiss. “Well, I better give you something to hold on to then.” 

Simon laughed breathily against Bram’s mouth, wondering if his insides were ever going to return to normal or if he’d be stuck with this warm sloshing in his belly and tight ache in his chest the rest of his life. He was such a cheesy cliche, so much for being a cynic. He didn’t even care, though because he was so into Bram. 

“Fuck, I love you.” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them (he never had much of a filter or any kind of control over what he said. The fact he managed to keep being gay a secret for so long was kind of a miracle, honestly.) 

Bram totally froze up. Like ice statue frozen. His mouth was parted just slightly in his surprise and eyes kinda wide and it was painfully adorable. Simon instinctively wanted to take it back, but he knew Bram better. At least, he hoped he did. 

Cautiously, he reached out to Bram, anchoring onto his elbows in attempt to calm the surge of anxiety inside him that had very quickly overtaken his warm happiness. “Bram? Are you going tongue-tied again or-” Simon started, nerves making his voice annoyingly shaky.

Bram blinked slowly, like coming out of a dream, and nodded slowly. As he seemed to take in Simon’s (actually seriously wounded) expression, he shook his head in the manner of someone surfacing after a dive and pulled Simon in closer. His knees went all wobbly, and Simon found himself actually falling into Bram’s chest and he needed the reassuring contact so badly he didn’t stop himself. Athletic, perfect Bram didn’t even lose his balance as he caught him. And then Bram was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, and Simon could see how hard he was trying to get the words out. He went in for a kiss, an ‘it’s okay, you don’t have to say it,’ but Bram wouldn’t let him. 

“N-no. I’ve got to- I… I love you too.” And then the two were crashing together in a very sloppy kiss but Simon didn’t even care because  _ he loved him.  _ Bram Greenfeld loved Simon freaking Spier and it was just too insane for Simon to not kiss him with everything he had inside his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with this fandom, I can't believe I didn't stumble on it sooner. I had to write some fanfic dedicated to these two. I hope I got their characterization okay.  
> Comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
